Mi Piaci Tantissimo
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: France told Italy you have sex with people you like. So this Christmas Italy plans to do just that when Germany and Japan visit him. Too bad things don't go according to plan. Itapan, Gerpan, Gerita


**Mi Piaci Tantissimo**

I like you very much

Storyline:(Based on comic strip)France told Italy you have sex with people you like. So this Christmas Italy plans to do just that when Germany and Japan visit him. Too bad things don't go according to plan.

Pairings:Itapan, Gerpan, Gerita

Warning: Human and country names used, wurst is burnt and a crying Italy.

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and everything was almost perfect as the Italian man set up the Christmas tree. The lights, stockings, and mistletoe were already hung up around the house. The personification of Northern Italy wanted everything to be just right for when his friends come over. He really missed being around them. It has been a while since all three of them hanged out. Italy smiled at the thought of seeing Japan and Germany again as he stared at the tree he just set up. It was a good sized tree that left enough space between the ceiling for the star without causing damage.

The Italian decided to save decorating the tree to when his friends so they could so it together. Italy then bounced around the house setting up more decorations. His house soon became covered in whites, greens, reds, golds and silvers. Though it looked a little chaoicit was very beautiful. The outside of the house was covered withflashing lights and cute reindeer statues. Italy sat down to admire his work on the living couch. He kinda wished his brother was withhim to see how good of a job he did. But the personification of Southern Italy was withbig brother Spain for the holidays. Which was fine by Germany since Italy had told him this at the last world meeting.

The smell of pasta and cooking sausage made the Italian get up and go to the kitchen. On the stove was a large pot and a few sausages cooking. On the counter was chirstmas cookies shaped in stars and snowflakes along fine wine and sake. Italy checked the pasta and turned over the sausages. It was all almost done. He turned the pasta on low before going leaving the room. The Italian went up stairs to the his gifts.

He looked into his closet and found a a medium sized blue box witha white bow on and a green wrapped box witha gold bow. He grabbed the presents, taking them down stairs with him. When Italy reached the bottow of the step his door bell rang. A huge grin apeared on the Italian face as he rushed into the living and placed the gifts under the tree. He then hurried to the front door.

Standing on the othersideof the door was the two people/nations he had been longing to see. Germany stood beside his black haired companion. The tall blond was wearing his green trench coat and scarf while the other wore dark blue coat and white scarf, that had a cat design on it. They both gave the Italian a warm smile, even though the it was a little cold out. Italy was about to speak when he heard a bark. He looked down and saw Pochi-kun by Japan's feet. The white puff ball had a scarf just like his master's only blue. It was so cute.

"Ve welcome, I'm so happy you guys came.", the Italian beamed at them.

"Konnichwa Italia-kun.", Japan greeted, holding out his gift to the Italian.

"Ciao Japan, Germany! Grazie", Italy tookthe gift, smiling happily before stepping aside to let them in. "Come in. Dinner is almost done." His guest entered the house, with the little dog follow behind his master. Italy tookthem to the living where the tree was. Germany gavethe Italian his gift and he put both under the tree. The German then took a seat on the couch facing the tree. Japan sat next the blond when the Italian told him he could sit down. Pochi jumped up on to his master's lap as soon he sat down.

"I thought since normally fratello and I decorate the christmas. So I wanted to wait for you guys to arrive first ve. We should decorate it together.", Italy explained when he noticed the Japanese was staring at it.

"Oh I suppose that is a nice idea.", Germany spoke up. "Where are the decorations for it?" Realizing he had forgotton something very important the personification of Northern Italy began to freak out and flail his arms around.

"Oh no I forgot to get the decorations! Ah I'm so stupid wahhhh. I'm sorry ve!", Italy cried out, almost in tears.

"Ah please come down Italia-kun. It's alright.", Japan tried to calm his host. The Italian stopped crying when the Asian patted his shoulder telling him it was ok and not to worry. Italy then hugged the smaller nation tightly.

"I'm sorry...I wanted everything to be perfect ve for you guys yet...I still screwed up.", the Italian sobbed into Japan's neck, still holding on to him.

"Calm down already. Don't you save your decorations. We just have to go get them from where ever you keep them.", the German reasoned, rubbing his head.

"Oh you're right! You're so smart Germany!", Italy smiled at the blond while still not letting go of the Japanese man in his arms.

"Where do you keep them, I'll go and get them for you.", Germany offered.

"Oh they in my closet."

"Ok.", Germany said as he got up from the couch. Before leaving the room though he turned back to the others. "Oh Italy."

"Ve?"

"Let go of Japan already."

"Why? he is soft!", Japan was thankful (kinda) that his head was pressed against the Italian's chest so no one could see him blush at that statement.

"Uh...just let him go before he loses oxygen.", the German muttered, blushing a little him self.

"Ok.", Italy released the smaller nation, who was very thankfully for being freed.

Germany left the two as he went up the stairs. He had been in Italy's house many of times and knew his way around. The German found the Italian room with easy and opened the door to it. He then walked overto the closet never the bed. Inside the closet was some cloths hung up and boxes at the bottom. Bending down, Germany took out a large box that said decorations. He looked inside to check if the Christmas ornaments were in there.

To his horror no such things were inside the box. Intead, a pictures and dirty magiznes filled the box. The German himself had a box for...things like that. He didn't really expect the his Italian friend to really have such things but what shocked him and made him want to inspect the box the most was that on the top was a photo of himself and Japan. It was an old photo from the war.

The box had more photos of him and the Japanese. Some photos looked new and recent. Some were of one them naked, though they were kinda blurry and at a bad angle. The German tried to think of how and when Italy has taken these pictures. Was it even him who took them? Was it best to comfrontthe Italian about it. Probably not now, it was a holiday and they came over to spend time with the crazy red-head. Deciding he'll talk to the owner of the box later, he continued to find the real decortations after putting back the box.

Unforturatenly, he never did find any decorations in the closet. Germany went red and silver ornaments. back down stairs tell the Italian of this. Hoping he wouldn't freak out again. To his surprise whe he entered thliving room again, Italy and Japan were setting up some lights onto the tree. On the couch was a brown box withmore lights and ornaments. japan feeling another's presence turned around.

"Oh Doutisu-san. Italia-kun just remembered he had taken out the ornaments before.", the Asain explain, almost in apologetic way. Germany noticed his cheeks were a little red but he brushed it off thinking Italy just hugged him again.

"I'm sorry Germany. I made you go up there for nothing. We just found it and was going to go up and tell you.", Italy said, looking like a puppy who did something bad.

"Ah...its...alright lets just get the tree decorated...do you smelll something burning?", Germany sniffed the air. A small black cloud entered the room. Italy then paniced, rushing into the next room. Germany and Japan followed after their host.

In the Kitchen was a large black cloud. Italy coughed and tried to cover his eyes. He went over the stove, which was the sorce of the smoke. Italy fanned away the smoke and turned off the heat. As the black clouds disapeared, what was left was completely burnt wurst. The Italian started to cry at the site of it. His guest soon joined him in the kitchen. Germany patted the Italian back, a attempt to help him stop crying.

"I'm sorry ve. I'm soooo sorry! I...I...didn't mean to!", Italy sobbed, covering his eyes.

"Italia-kun please don't cry.", Japan whsipered, patting the Italian's hair gentle.

"Stop crying. It was just...wurst.", Germany now felt like crying himself but he quicly pulled himself together before he could shed a tear.

"I really...wanted everything to be perfect.", the Italian continued. Japan tookone arm of the Italian and guided him to the living room. Germany followed them after making sure the stove was turned off. Italy sat down on the couch and Japan let him cry on his shoulder. Pochi jumped up from the floor, where he was napping to investigate was was going on. The little dog nuzzled Italy's arm cutely, getting the other'sattention. Italy petted the dog withone hand with his head still on Japan's shoulder. Germany sat down on the other side of Italy.

"Please Italia-kun don't cry. It's ok...Feliciano-kun.", Japan whispered the last part to the Italian.

"Ve you said my human name.", the Italian had stopped crying but still had tears in his eyes as he looked into his companion's.

"Ah..well. Anyway please don't be upset over little mishaps Italia-kun.", Japan said, looking away.

"Ok but only if you call me by my human name again. You make sound so cute.", this made the Japanese blush.

"Onegai...don't say such things.", the smaller nation coughed, still looking away.

"Why not ve?"

"Let it go Italy.", Germany interrupted. Italy turned away from the now dark pink nation to look at the blond.

"Ve...are you mad? I'm sorry for being useless!", Italy cried out again.

"Stop it! I'm not even mad!", Germany commended, scaring the Italian.

"Calm down Ita-I mean Feliciano-kun.", the Japanese called out, grabbing his dog so he would get hurt.

"But but...ve dinner is ruined because of me! I really want to make things perfect so you guys would like me. I know you both think I'm useless.", Italy confessed, looking down at the ground now.

"What? Is that what this is all about? Damnit you moron.", Germany muttered. "We...you can not so...helpful but...we...I...uh." Converting his feelings into words was always not something Germany was good at. Luckily Japan helped him out.

"You have your strong points as well. Just look around. Your house looks amazing Feliciano-kun. I don't see any marks or bruises on you either. You were able to decorate this place perfectly without even getting hurt."

"Ve really?"

"Hai."

"Yeah..."

"Yay!", Italy pulled Germany and Japan into a big hug, smiling. "I'm soohappy now. You two make me happier then pasta does. I really like you guys. You...like me too right?" The Italian's question froze the German and Japanese. Suddenly the image of the box with those photos entered Germany's mind again.

"Uh..hai I..like you too Feliciano-kun.", Japan stuttered, blushing.

"Yay! ve Germany do you like me too?"

"Yeah...whatever.", the German looked away.

"That's perfect. Oh...but Germany do you like Japan?", This made both of the Italian guest turn a deep red. They reminded him of Spain's tomatoes. Japan moved away from the Italian, getting out the hug and picked up Pochi, who had jumped down onto the floor when the hug first began. Germany moved away as well, no looking at either of them. Italy was now very confused.

"Ve did I say something bad? I'm sorry!"

"Ah look at the time. It's already nine. Uh lets go-", Japan was cut off by the Italian.

"Germany do you? Japan what about you? I really like you both. France told me when you like someone you have sex with them. I want to have sex with you both but that's not fair if you two don't like each other."

"What?"

"Nani?", Germany and Japan shouted at the italian, scaring him.

"You want to do what with us? What the hell has that french bastard being saying to you?", Germany had a horrible image of France trying to coax the Italian into bed with him. "Don't listen to that moron!"

"But...ve I'm sorry. I really like you guys though. Isn't it okif we all like each other? France said sex brings people closer together. I want to be closer to you Germany, and you too Japan...It's been so long since we hanged out. Just us. I really miss it. I really want to be with you guys soo much.", Italy confessed, looking at the floor. Tears started to fall from his eyes and onto the ground.

"Damnit you...Feliciano stop crying.", Germany said the last part gentle. Taking pity on the poor Italian, Japan patted his hair gently. The German pulled him up, making the Italian back press agaisn't the couch. "Don't cry Feliciano. I hate to see you cry. I...like you too much to see you in pain like this.", Germany confessed.

"Feliciano-kun...we missed you as well. Please don't cry anymore today. This holiday is meant to bring people together and make people happy right? Are we not together now? Please smile and be happy Feliciano-kun. I...really like seeing you smile.", Japan whispered the last part more to himself but the others heard.

"You're right...I'm sorry. Ve we are together! Let's go have dinner, Thank god the pasta was ok!", Italy laughed, getting up from the couch. Germany and Japan exchanged glances before following their dear friend into the kitchen.

For the rest of the night everything went well. The trio ate pasta together in the dinning roomthem played some games in the living room after finishing decorartiong the tree. They laughed and had alots of fun. Italy kept jumping on Japan and Germany kepting telling him to stop doing that only to be hugged as well. When it got really late they decided to go to bed. Italy showed them their room, even though he would end up in one their beds anyway.

"Buonanotte Ludwig, Kiku!", Italy shouted before going into his room.

"Goodnight.", Japan replied, about to go to his room as well. Germany stopped the smaller nation though from entering his room. He looked up at the taller man curiously. "Something the matter Doutisu-san?"

"I like you.", the blond said, bending down, kissing the Japanese man's cheek. Japan was at a lose for words as the German left him to go to his own room. Shaking his head, Japan went to his room and lyed down immediately. It was a long day. But a not such a bad one though.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys want some hot passionate sex? Sorry there was none in this chapter than. If you guys liked it, I'll upload a sequel with a yummy lemon in it.


End file.
